Jean (Siafulkina Dwyllain)
Connection to the Clan Jean is the leader of Clan Siafulkina Dwyllain. She guided them from Light to Arcane, and now guides them in their goals. Personality placeholder text History Jean was born in the deep jungle of the shrieking wilds, and quickly learned to climb the trees in order to escape the danger on the ground in a place where space was too constricted to properly fly. With the light so obscured by the canopy above she grew used to the dark, and paid no heed to whether it was night or day. Curiosity, most certainly inherited from her arcane father, drove all that she did that was not done out of a need to survive. One night when she was not much more than a hatchling she turned that curiosity to what lay above that green boundary everyone called the "canopy", and so she climbed. The high branches could bare the weight of such a young dragon and eventually, after a long climb, her head poked through the leaves and her eyes caught sight of what was above. And what a beautiful sight it was! Silver-white dots sprinkled through a ceiling the colour of her own body like the glowing flowers on the forest floor below, and a shining silver crescent that lit all she could see in the most beautiful way. Were these the 'stars' and the 'moon' her father had told her bedtime stories about? They were beautiful, and from that moment on they fascinated her. She climbed the trees often to study this wonderful sight, but sometimes when she got to the top what greeted her was not sparkling stars and shimmering moon, but a blinding gold orb and a sky of strange pale blue. This hurt her eyes and she quickly learnt that when the forest was slightly less dark, and started getting a lot lighter as she went up, that it was the time called day and it was not good to go up. As such, she soon became nocturnal so as to maximise her chance of seeing the stars. But cloudy nights often left her disappointed, and rain made the trees slippery and not safe to climb. Such irritations, along with the growing hazard of getting so high in branches that could no longer support her weight as she grew older, drove her to seek somewhere she could better study the night. Wanting knowledge, and hearing that the light flight was a brilliant place to find it, she crossed. But these dragons, they had no passion. And the pearlcatchers here, how could they be so arrogant as to think they were above other dragons? Plus, they all insisted apon being diurnal, and worshipping the painful light. And so, she became an outcast. As a result of this, a group of pearlcatchers once tied her down on a stone platform outside in the harsh sun. With no way to move Jean called apon the plants, and they grew and sheltered her from the light. But the intense rays beating down on them fed back through the magic she used to control them, and when the other pearlcatchers came to untie her at the end of the day she found that the golden runes that her scales naturally bore had begun to glow, and glowing gold patches had cracked their way across her skin - an everlasting mark of the day she'd been forced to lie in the Lightbringer's sun. It was also her outcast status that lead her to a female guardian called Snowflake. She was the head of a clan, and had taken all outcasts as her ward. But though she could now be herself within the safety of this clan, and indeed eventually rose to be leader so that Snowflake could better defend them all as head of the guard, she still was not happy within the Sunbeam ruins. Indeed, it turned out that this was not a good place for the clan in general to be, and so they moved. Knowing Arcane was a haven for the curious, the unique, and those that loved the stars, she lead the clan there. But they had to circle around plague, and so they journeyed through the domains of the Shadowbringer and the Earthshaker, picking up more clan members along the way. Finally, they settled in the Starwood Strand. The glowing trees reminded her both of her birthplace and of the stars so they made her feel safe. Here, she learnt of the stars and the moon. Here she learnt spells that augmented her natural plant-based powers. Here she could be as passionate as she wanted. Here, she was finally at home. And so here, she has stayed. Abilities The plants that weave around her are alive, and with her native nature magic she can command them to grow and do her bidding. In addition to this she's learnt a few arcane spells, and is able to use them to twist her plants in new and strange ways to increase their effects.Category:Nature Dragon Category:Pearlcatcher Category:Female Category:Clan Leader Category:Mage